Taz's Diary
by Professor03
Summary: From a young age Taz has kept a diary. A diary that no other living being has seen. But now, this diary is open for your eyes, and your eyes only. So come take a peek…
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so there aren't very many Taz/Junior fan fics so I decided to write one. I know this chapter is really short they will get longer. This is for MadHope and a special thanks to my beta, SecretSlytherinUK.**

* * *

Dear Diario,

I am so excited for my quinceanera tomorrow. Even though the Robot Wars are still waging, Mamá bought me a beautiful dress. It is a gorgeous purple and pink. The bodice is purple with pink flowery designs and is beaded. It has a pretty purple belt with a flower on it and the skirt has pink and purple tulle ruffles that reach the floor. I can't wait- she is going to help me do my hair and make-up as well! Mamá also told me that she invited Junior and his mom. I hope she doesn't talk to him and start embarrassing me or I might just die.

Papa came home today. He won't talk about what happened while he was away. The doctor said he would have trouble adjusting from his war state of mind. Mamá told me to help him remember what being a father is like.

Today we went through old pictures from when we used to go swimming together before he left to go fight the robots. I know he remembers but he just can't change after what he saw in the war. If I ever get the chance, I will go fight and kill every single robot I see.

I miss the old Papa.

~Taz

* * *

**So there it is! Reviews are appreciated! The chapters will get longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2! Once again thank you to my beta, SecretSlytherinUK! You should read some of her stories, they're really good. I forgot this in the first chapter but I don't own any of this, sadly.**

* * *

Dear Diario,

This morning I woke up in the hospital, with a tall, blue-eyed boy by my bed. I couldn't really remember anything from the day before or at all really. I looked around the room and saw machines whirling and humming, pumping fluids into my arm, and regulating my breathing.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed, was a boy. He wasn't really a boy but he wasn't a man, either. He was tall and muscular with the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. He saw that I was awake and called the nurse in. She removed the tube from my throat so that I could talk.

I asked what happened and his face fell. He slowly explained, as if trying to use very specific words. He told me that at my quinceanera, the robots attacked. They set the building on fire and started to kill people. Before the Starship Rangers had shown up to get in under control, they had killed my family. I didn't know what to do; I freaked out and hid in a closet. The boy, his name was Joseph Up, found me curled in a ball crying.

~Taz

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is Chapter 3. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Dear Diario,

Today Junior and his mother came by to visit me. It was pretty awkward. She gave me the present I was supposed to get during the party. It was a photo album of my childhood. See, me and Junior used to neighbors and best friends until his dad got promoted to head of the G.L.E.E. and they had to move. His mom and my mom were really close friends to even after they moved away.

There were so many pictures of my family. There was a picture of us at Junior's new house. It was the first time we'd been to their new house. The both of us were sitting on his bedroom floor looking at his comic books. He was wearing jeans and his favorite tee shirt and I was wearing a cute skirt and a tank top. I remember that day so well. We were thirteen years old and it was the heat of summer. That day Junior kissed me - my first kiss. We never became a couple or anything, but there's always been this sort of flirty relationship between us.

I started to cry and Junior's mom started apologizing and offered to take it back but I didn't let her. I just asked to be alone with Junior. He climbed into the small hospital bed next to me. It wasn't in a romantic way but like the way a best friend slides in next to you. He just looked at me and gave me a hug. I explained that it hurt so much to see these pictures. It was like reopening a wound. He just held me there while I sobbed. We stayed like that, me crying into the crook of his neck and him with his strong arms wrapped tightly around me, until the nurse came and told him visiting hours were over. I felt so cold and alone without Junior's arms around. Being in his arms felt like being home.

~Taz

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are nice so please leave me some! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I haven't updated. I really am but I have two chapters for you tonight! :D**

* * *

Dear Diario,

Today was about as about as busy as it gets when you're in the hospital. When I woke up a nurse came in and gave me a shower. Do you know how humiliating it is to be a fifteen-year-old girl who can't give herself a shower? I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life. I never thought I would be mentally and physically wrecked that I wouldn't be able to give myself a shower. I really hope the nurse didn't notice the tears mingling with the water on my face. I don't know much longer I can stand being so helpless.

After my shower the doctor came and told that I would get a chest X-ray to see if my ribs were healing. He checked the machines that I was hooked up to. The whole time he was trying to be cheery. I know that it's part of his job to try and make me feel better but doesn't he realize when to just stop talking and do what he needs to and leave? After a while, he left and brought back my lunch a little while later. I ate it slowly. When I finished, the nurse came and prepped me for my X-ray. She said my ribs are healing but they want to keep me in the hospital. Where am I even going to go after they tell me to leave? My family is all gone.

Joseph came by again. He brought a movie for us to watch: The Karate Kid. It's now my favorite. He said he'd keep coming by to visit.

Junior's here again. I gotta go.

~Taz

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going really slowly but yeah. I plan on changing that.**

* * *

Dear Diario,

So Junior came by yesterday and he told me that he's joining the Galactic League so he won't be able to visit as much. So that leaves me with Joseph. At least he treats me like a person unlike the nurses and doctors here. It feels nice and I'm glad he keeps coming back to visit.

He brought me some stuff about how to join the Starship rangers. I need to finish school, so he brought me my schoolwork and told me that he'd help me catch up. The principal told me that I'm welcome that he has me signed up to go back next year. School starts soon so I hope I'll be able to start on time. It'll give me something to do. Joseph said that he's going back to school next year, he has to. He's taking a placement test tomorrow. I hope he does well!

I've been very tired lately so I think I'll go to bed now. I'll write more tomorrow!

~Taz

* * *

**Pretty, pretty please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diario,

Joseph's results were immediate. Even though he's two years old than me, he's going to be in the same year as me. He's disappointed but he shouldn't be. He left school in the middle of freshman year. He'll be older than everyone else but it's not he won't know anyone there.

I'm kinda glad he'll be in my year. I'm worried about going back. People are going to ask questions about what happened and I'm not ready to talk about it yet. At least he'll be there to hang out with. He doesn't know that I'm the weird little Mexican girl who sits by herself and reads during lunch. I just hope that this whole thing isn't a pity thing and he'll forget about me the minute I walk out of here.

Junior came by again. He said it's almost his last visit. We didn't do anything, really. We just sat there. We didn't even talk. It would've awkward if it was anyone else but it was Junior, so it wasn't. When his mom came by to pick him up, she gave me a couple books and some cookies. I told her she have to but she insisted.

Little things like that make me miss my mom.

~Taz

* * *

**So I've got a few more chapters typed up that I'll reread and try and post today. I hope you guys a liking this story. Leave reviews and let me know! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diario,

Today people came by to talk about where I'll live after I leave the hospital. Junior's family said they would take me in, there were a few boarding schools that would accept me during the middle of the year without all the application stuff, or the last option, which is looking like a serious option: an orphanage. I'm still a child by law but I hope it doesn't come down to that. I love Junior and his family but I couldn't be such a burden on them. They've already done so much. If I went to a boarding school, I wouldn't be able to see Junior or Joseph. And I just can't think about an orphanage right now.

I know it's short today but I'm tired. Tired of being here. Tired of not knowing anything about my future. Tired of everything really.

~Taz

* * *

**So I'm thinking of skipping some time, not much but a little. What do you guys think? I mean the story is going pretty slow. Let me hear your opinions. Also please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diario,

Junior came by for the last time before he leaves for his training. He told me he'd write when he had the chance. I'm not sure he's planning to send the letters but I know he's trying. Right before he left, he leaned over the bed and kissed me, softly and gently. I'm gonna miss him. I wish he would've said something about it. Dead God, is he precious. Weird but precious.

Nothing has really been happening but what do you expect in a hospital? I've been thinking about where I'm going to go when I'm discharged. It hit me last night – Joseph! He's only seventeen but he's been a ranger for a few years. I'll have to ask him about it how he got in without finishing school.

~Taz

* * *

**If you guys see any glaring mistakes, let me know :) Reviews really brightening my day and encourage me to keep going so let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a heads up, there is a little talk of suicide in this chapter. Not much but just lettin' ya know :)**

* * *

Dear Diario,

Joseph came by this morning and I asked about how he got in and he told me that if you are really interested and in a situation like mine, they seriously consider taking you in. He promised to get me more info on that but he said it won't happen right away and that I'll still have to go to school. He also said the Galactic League is making some new rules about minors joining so that might affect me. I'm really hoping they'll take me because of the Robot Wars and how few soldiers there are.

The doctor came by and talked to me. He told me I needed to stay for a few more days. When I asked why I hadn't been moved to a regular room, he told me they were worried I might try and kill myself and I was under observation. This makes me really angry. I understand their logic but I think they should really watch me a little closer. I don't think I'm giving off the impression hat I want to die. Am I?

~Taz

* * *

**Please review! And thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diario,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Me and Joseph have been busy doing paperwork and getting ready for school. I can't believe it starts in a few days. I'm beyond nervous. The doctor explained that Joseph would pick me up in the morning and drop me off after school. I'm worried that people will ask questions about, ya know. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Even though I have a therapist, it's not really helping me open up about it. I just can't do it yet.

Joseph got some forms for me to fill out and send in to the Galactic League. He helped me because I'm still kinda weak and there was a lot. After that we just hung out and watched The Karate Kid again at my request. Joseph charmed one of the younger nurses into getting popcorn and soda for us from the staff lounge.

I'm really glad Joseph's been hanging out with me. He's a great guy.

~Taz

* * *

**So I literally just realized how long this is going to end up being. I want to know how many people are actually reading. please leave a review or message me or something to let me know :) Hugs and butterfly kisses, Professor03**


End file.
